An SQL optimizer can utilize a variety of statistics to analyze a user query and/or in optimizing possible query plans. In some cases, there can be an assumption when determining a possible query plan that there is a single column statistic. In some cases, the assumption that a single column statistic is utilized can simplify the determination of the possible query plan.